Papa's Cheeseria Deluxe Edition!
Papa's Cheeseria Deluxe Edition! is an gameria created by 21EvanED155508 released September 7th, 2017. = 8/25/2017: Final Match In Third Tournament of Papa's Next Chefs Tournament = = 9/05/2017: The winners are.. ALBERT AND BRIDGET!!!! = = 9/07/2017: The GAME IS RELEASED!!!!! = Intro Papa's Cheeseria is about to open, and Scarlett and the Shakers are set to perform on opening night (with the Custom Worker as a guest star). Scarlett/Rudy/Bridget/Albert/Custom Worker drives down to Toastwood to get ready for the big show. However, shortly after talking with Papa Louie at the restaurant, he/she discovers all the instruments have been stolen! Scarlett/Rudy/Bridget/Albert/Custom Worker is now bummed since new instruments cost a lot of money. Suddenly, Papa Louie offers a solution in the form of working at the Cheeseria to get money. With no other choice, he/she decides it's time to get to work. Ending The ending sequence for this game is at Rank 65. Hank arrests the thief (Guy Mortadello) that stole the music equipment, then Papa Louie shows Rudy/Scarlett/Albert/Bridget/Custom Worker that the music equipment is back, so they host a live concert. If one or two custom workers/servers are used, they will play in the concert too. The first custom worker will play the saxophone, while the second one will play the maracas. Workers * Rudy * Scarlett * Albert * Bridget * Custom Worker Ingredients * Breads * White Bread (Start) * Flatbread (Start) * Brown Bread (Start) * Sourdough (Unlocked with Ice Cube on Day 2) * Cheeses * Cheddar Cheese (Start) * Swiss Cheese (Start) * Gorgonzola (Start) * Provolone Cheese (Unlocked with Hegan on Rank 2) * Yogurt Cheese (Unlocked with Grassy on Rank 7) Toppings * Lettuce (start) * Tomatoes (start) * Turkey (start) * Bacon (start) * Ham (start) Sauces *Ketchup (Start) *Mustard (Start) *Ranch (Start) *Buffalo (Unlocked with Ember, Rank 3) * Customers * Sasha (Tutorial) * Roy (After Tutorial) * Nevada (After Tutorial) * Ripley (After Tutorial) * Ice Cube (Day 2) * Liam (Time) * Anya (Time) * Aurora (Time) * Eloise (Time) * David (Time) * Judy Hopps (Time) * Elantra (Time) * Lance (Time) * Hegan (Rank 2) (Unlocked with Provolone Cheese) * Ember (Rank 3) (Unlocked with Buffalo Sauce) * Janana (Rank 4) (Unlocked with Banana Peppers) * Captain Cori (Rank 5) (Unlocked with Pumpernickel Bread) * Orchid (NEW) (Rank 6) (Unlocked with Odd Fest and Roasted Laser Chicken) * Grassy (Rank 7) (Unlocked with Yogurt Cheese) * Lizzy (Rank 8) * Mr. Bret (Rank 9) * Rapunzel (Rank 10) * Utah (Rank 11) * Julep (Rank 12) * Mr. Thickley (Rank 13) * Ice Cube (BFDI) (Rank 14) * Moana (Rank 15) (Unlocked with Calypso Sauce) * Summer (Rank 16) (Unlocked with Waffle Fries) * Trishna (Rank 17) (Unlocked with Sour Cream) * Hegan (Rank 18) (Unlocked with Provolone Cheese) * Hacky Zak (Rank 19) (Unlocked with Mango Cream Cheese) * Olga (Rank 20) (Unlocked with Ricotta Cheese) * Allan (Rank 21) (Unlocked with Pepporoni Bread) * Dudley Puppy (Rank 22) (Unlocked with Marinara Sauce) * Deano (Rank 23) * Hope (Rank 24) * Kingsley (Rank 25) (Unlocked with Poutine and Mushrooms) * Prudence (Rank 26) * Flora (Rank 27) * Elastigirl (Rank 28) * Allison (Rank 29) * Johnny (Rank 30) * Cooper (Rank 31) * James (Rank 32) * James Carter (Rank 33) * Pinch Hitwell (Rank 34) * Hugo (Rank 35) Holidays * Odd Fest (Unlocked with Orchid on Rank 6) * Summer Luau '''(Unlocked with Utah on Rank 11) * '''Portallini Feast (Unlocked with Olga on Rank 20) * Maple Mornings '''(Unlocked with Johnny on Rank 30) Deluxe.png Day10Cheeseria.png New Customer Cinderella Taking Her Order At Papa's Cheeseria.png ProjectByRainbowRacoon.png Cheeseria.png|Bridget and Albert as new chefs for Rudy and Scarlett. MoanaFCheeseria.png|Moana about to take her order. RhondaCheeseriaPerfect.png|Rhonda has a perfect order! SashaPerfect.jpg CheeseriaA.png ''' Category:Gameria Category:Games Category:2017 Games Category:Papa Louie Fanon Wiki Games Category:Papa's Cheeseria Category:Papa's Cheeseria Deluxe Edition! Category:Desktop Games